Inuyasha: A Slight Change
by KeepLovingStars
Summary: Kagome was dragged into the fuedal era and wandering aimlessly she stands in front of a tree with...a dog girl with an arrow? This will follow the anime/Manga with changes! This will be a Fem!InuyashaXKagome so don't complain!
1. Chapter 1

"Haha! Finally the Shikon no Tama is mine! Too bad guys!" Yelled a girl from the air as she jumped over a burning village. The girl that was jumping over the village had white long silky hair, a pair of dog ears on her head, she wore a short kimono like red suit that reached her thighs, a long yellow obi holding it together, the sleeves of it reaching her hands as it was too large for her. A piece of red string tying strands of her hair in the front, not letting it fall on her face. Gold eyes stared at the purple jewel necklace she had in her hand, grinning greatly as her fangs were shown to everyone.

'Finally! I can be a youkai! With this-' the girls thought was interrupted when she was shot in the heart by an arrow, shot by a black haired girl in a miko outfit.

"Inuyasha!" The miko angrily shouted as she watched Inuyasha sail through the air and get stuck on a large tree.

"K-kikyo..." Inuyasha whispered, seeing Kikyo's miko outfit ripped apart and her shoulder bleeding like a waterfall. Kikyo walked towards the jewel that Inuyasha dropped and picked it up. 'All because of this jewel...' She thought as she stared at the jewl with a cold expression.

'B-bitch...how...dare...you...' Inuyasha lastly thought as she slumped against the tree she was bound to, now entering an endless sleep.

"Elder sister!" A bandage girl with a eye patch in her left eye ran to Kikyo and looked at her wound. "We must tend to your wounds!"

"Its already too late..so listen carefully Kaede. Burn me with the jewl, that way it doesn't get into wrong hands..." Kikyo told to her sister, and soon Kikyo died on the spot she stood in, the jewel going with her in the afterlife.

* * *

><p>"Shikon no Tama?" Asked a girl that was almost identical to Kikyo. The year was 1997, and currently the scene changes to a shrine, a room more likely.<p>

"Well, as long as you keep this you'll live a happy life and your buisness will prosper." Said an old man in a priest outfit as he held an identical purple ball of the Shikon no Tama.

"Heh, so do you know what tomorrow is?" The girl said, looking at the old man, or much rather her grandfather. Her grandfather smirked and have his loving granddaughter a wrapped up box.

"I know its a day early but happy birthday, Kagome!" The grandfather said happily.

"Ah! Wow a present!" Kagome said happily, opening the box quickly only to find... A mummified webbed feet?

"That is a mummified kappa hand. It brings good luck. The history begins..."

"Here you go Buyo. Food." Kagome said handing the mummified hand to her pet cat.

"Ah! What a waste!" The grandfather exclaimed, not believing the money he spent was being used as cat food.

'My house is a very old shrine. My mom, grandpa, and little brother live here. The Go-Shin-Boku is 500 years old and the Bones Eaters Well is supposed to have some sort of history but...'

"I'm leaving!" Kagome shouted as she ran off to school in a white long sleeved shirt the collar green as was the skirt, she wore long white socks and pretty good brown shoes. Today was the day that she would be all lady that didn't have to worry about anything until now.

Hey sis!"

"Huh? Souta?" Kagome said as she stopped in front of her brother.

"Buyo is stuck in the well..."

"Well why don't you get him?"

"The place feels dark and scary..." Souta said, completely shivering in fear. Kagome sighed, at least she had a excuse.

"Alright I'll get him." Kagome opened the door that led to the well and walked inside. Seeing as cobwebs and old boards were everywhere, she still continued her way. She walked down the steps that led to the wall when something touched her leg.

"Kyaaa-oh Buyo!" Kagome was screaming when she noticed that it was just her pet cat that was purring up against her feet.

"Kagome! Don't scream like that! You scared me." Souta said, now scared of everything in the well.

"Now you..." Kagome said, only to hear scratching coming from the well. Turning her head, she looked at the well curiously when something broke through it. A thing she had never seen in her life, a women with no expression and with eight arms grabbed her and brought her down into the well, Souta's yelles echoing through the well.

"_I can feel my powers returning! How wonderful..._" Said the unknown women, Kagome now seeing that she had a very, very long body.

'W-what is this thing!?' Kagome thought in fear as she was pulled deeper in the well, a purple space surrounding them.

"_My body is growing back, _" The lady said, it's bones growing back into a centipede body. "_You have it don't you?_" The centipede lady said, licking Kagome's cheek.

"That's disgusting! Let me go!" Kagome exclaimed in disgust, putting her hand out towards the centipede lady. Her hand glowed purple as the centipedes lady was ripped off, as if it granted Kagome's wish.

"_I won't let go...of the Shikon...no...Tama!_" The centipede lady shouted as she fell away from Kagome. 'Shikon...' Kagome thought as she floated through the space until she finally landed in a dirt ground, tripping in the process.

'What was that,' Kagome thought as she tried to get the image of that centipede monster out of her head. 'Was that a dream?' Kagome thought. She turned to the right and noticed the broken off arm. 'Guess not.'

Quickly looking around, she noticed she was in the well. 'Shikon no Tama? Where have I heard that from?' Kagome thought as she remembered the monsters words.

"No, I should get out of here...Souta! Her grandpa!" Kagome shouted at the top of the well. Waiting for a response, she stood their for a few minutes until no one answered back. Sighing angrily, she began to climb out. "Geez, the kid ran away?" Kagome muttered to herself. Granted, at least there were thick vines that helped her get out of the well. Climbing out Kagome looked around and paled.

"I'm... Outside?"

'That's strange? Wasn't I just in the well at the shrine?' Kagome thought. "Mama!? Grandpa?" Kagome shouted out. She looked around the trees and found that her house or shrine was no where to be seen. 'Ah! Go-Shin-Boku!' Kagome exclaimed in her mind. Running towards it she expected her home but instead she was faced with something else. A white haired girl around her age slumped against the tree, an arrow through her heart and vines holding her.

"Umm, what are you doing?" Kagome asked the girl but got no response. She climbed the tree and stared at the girl in front of her. 'She's quite beautiful but what's with the ears?' Kagome questioned seeing the dog ears on the girl. 'I..want to touch them...' Kagome curiously thought. She took out her hands and rubbed the white haired girls ears.

'Actually this isn't the time for this...' Kagome thought, wasting valuable time. As she was about to get off she was faced with a volley of arrows that did not pierce her or the girl.

"What are you doing there!? This place is forbidden!" A man screamed from a distance. Kagome however did not answer as she was still getting her brain together from the arrow attack.

* * *

><p>"So she was in Inuyasha Forest?"<p>

"Look at the clothes she's wearing."

"Hey you didn't have to tie me up!" Kagome shouted towards the villagers. As of now, she was currently being held by the villagers both her hands and feet tied together by rope. Whispers of her continued until a man spoke out loud.

"Make way for miko Kaede-sama!" An old elderly lady walked towards Kagome, grey hair tied into a pony tail as she wore the traditional miko outfit, carrying a bow on her hand like a ccane and a eye patch on her left eye.

"So ye were in Inuyasha Forest?" Kaede said. 'Awe great another weirdo...'

"Hm? Your face resembles much of elder sister..." Kaede said, looking at Kagome's face intensely. 'Could this be...'

* * *

><p>"My sister, Kikyo, was the miko of the village. She protected it till her last breath and she had told me to burn the Shikon no Tama with her. Been 50 years since." Kaede told Kagome, who was on the wooden floor eating the soup Kaede made in a small shack.<p>

"So I'm not in Tokyo?" Kagome asked Kaede, who looked at her strangely.

"Tokyo? Is that your province?"

"Uhh..yeah and I'd like to go back." Kagome said. 'But how do I go back?'

**Krack, Bam, Bam!**

"What is going on outside?" Kaede muttered, walking along side Kagome, she opened the door and was greeted by a dead horse that fell from the sky.

"Kyaaaa!" Kagome screamed in fright. She looked up and saw the centipede lady from the well terrorizing the village. 'Its her!'

"_Give me the Shikon no Tama!_" The centipede lady shouted, crawling towards Kagome. But hearing about the jewel made Kaede gasp.

"You have the jewel!?"

"I don't know but..." Kagome muttered. 'She's targeting me so I have to lead her away from this village!'

"I have to lead her away from this village or else..."

"The arrows and spears aren't working!" Yelled the villagers towards Kaede.

"We must lead it to the dry well!"

"Well?" Kagome questioned.

"It is in Inuyasha Forest, at the east." Kaede replied. Kagome looked at the direction Kaede said and saw a forest with light hovering over it.

"Where the light is comuvw from! Got it!" Kagome yelled, running towards the forest the centipede lady hot on her trail.

'What did that girl just say...' Kaede thought. 'Any normal person wouldn't be able to see it but she could.'

* * *

><p>In a tree that Inuyasha was bound, her ears twitched and the spell that held her broke.<p>

"I can smell her..." Inuyasha's voice being soft and menacing at the same time. She moved her clawed hands as if she was ready to tear someone apart. "The person who killed me she's coming closer."

'I'm not gonna be saved am I!' Kagome exclaimed in her mind as she ran through leaves and trees.

"_Give me the Shikon no Tama!_" The centipede lady screamed at Kagome.

"I don't have anything like that-Kyaaa!" Kagome screamed, falling on the forest floor, in front on the Go-Shin-Boku where Inuyasha was wide awake.

"What are you doing with that Centipede monster?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, who was looking at Inuyasha.

"You are..." Kagome muttered, 'She talks?'

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Kikyo it comes..."

"What? Hey my name isn't Kikyo it's-" Kagome stopped talking when she heard the leaves bristle and just when she was gonna run away, the centipede monster jumped down ready to devour Kagome when she was stabbed by spears that were thrown by the village men.

"Saved..." Kagome muttered. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and scoffed.

"I'm disappointed in you Kikyo."

"Kikyo!? Now look here I'm not this Kikyo person!"

"Tch! Stop lying, the smell that's so disgusting has to-" Inuyasha stopped speaking as she took a look at Kagome again.

"Your...not her?"

"Thats right! My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!" Kagome said angrily to Inuyasha who turned her head the other way.

"Kikyo is far more intelligent looking, plus she was beautiful..." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome looked at Inuyasha angrily and was going to retort when four arms grabbed her from behind. And by instincts Kagome grabbed the nearest things near her hands. Inuyasha strands of hair.

"Let go!" Kagome shouted at the monster.

"Owowowowowww! Let go!" Inuyasha cried in pain as she felt her hair be pulled at unbelievable strength.

'What!? That spell should have held her for eternity! So why has it broken!?' Kaede exclaimed in her mind as she saw that Inuyasha was awake.

"_I'll devour you whole with the Shikon no Tama!_" The monster said, opening its spider like mouth.

"S-stop!" Kagome screamed putting her hand in front of the monsters face and, like what happened in the well, the monsters arms were ripped off.

'Wow? This also happened when I was in the well...' Kagome thought as she fell on the forest floor. The monster got up and flew at a fast rate towards Kagome, who was in deep thought, not able to dodge.

"Ah!" The villagers shouted as they watched the monster take s bite out of Kagome's side. Blood sprayed as she was released from its grasp. A jewel falling on the floor with her.

"It's the jewel!" Kaede shouted as she watched the monster devour it quickly.

"That's mine!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Eh..." Kagome muttered. "Ugh!" Kagome moaned in pain as she was squished towards Inuyasha, the centipede crushing Kagome slowly.

"**I heard that there was some Hanyou bitch after the Shikon no Tama...is that you?**" The new monster said. Her womanly features gone as it was replaced with a horrifying face with giant eyeballs and large fangs that could be seen.

"Grr...don't underestimate me! Just one hit and your dead!"

'Hanyou?' Kagome thought as she stared up at Inuyasha's face. 'Ungg...I'm...being strangled...' Kagome thought as the centipede grip got tighter and tighter by the second.

"Hey? Can you pull the arrow out?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, who looked at the arrow that was stuck on the dog eared girl. She reached out to grab it but was stopped by Kaede's shout.

"Stop! You mustn't pull out the arrow that binds Inuyasha!"

"You death old hag!? Do you want to die!? Pull the arrow girl!" Inuyasha shouted, seeing as the Jewel was about to be absorbed.

'She's right...I dont want to die! I want to live! R-revive Inuyasha!' Kagome exclaimed as she pulled out the arrow, that had vanished before everyone's eyes.

"Hahah!" Inuyasha yelled happily as she broke through the vines and the centipedes grip.

"**You bitch!**" The centipede seethed as she crawled towards Inuyasha, who was in a dog pose.

"Come get it old hag!" Inuyasha yelled. "TESTUSOU SANKON!" Inuyasha giving off her move, she clawed at the centipede that was ripped apart immediately.

"W-with one strike!?" One villager said in awe. Inuyasha smirked winningly, landing on the floor gracefully.

'Wow, this girl really is strong...' Kagome thought.

"Woah! Its moving!?" Kagome looked around and saw the flesh moving together.

"Girl! Do you see a glowing piece of flesh? If it is not removed then the creature will become whole!" Kaede said as she crouched near Kagome.

"Your joke- your not joking!" Kagome shouted in fear as she crawled through the moving flesh. 'Ah! It's right over there!' Crawling toward one part of the body, and inserted her hand inside, grabbing the jewel. "So this makes a Youkai stronger?" Kagome questioned as she looked at the bloody jewel.

"That's right! A human has no need for it!" Inuyasha shouted as she smashed the centipedes head with her bare foot. "So be a good girl and hand it over or else you'll be a victim to my claws!" Inuyasha threatened as she showed off her dangerously looking sharp claws.

'Wait...I thought she was the good guy...er girl!'


	2. Chapter 2: Inuyasha is alive?

"Hand over the Shikon no Tama, or else you die..." Inuyasha said, giving an evil look in her eyes. Kagome gripped the jewel in her hand, scared of Inuyasha.

"Never hand that over... Kagome." Kaede said, still shocked over how Inuyasha was set free.

"Fine..if you won't give me the jewel... I'LL TAKE IT BY FORCE!" Inuyasha angrily screamed as she swiped her claws at Kagome, who luckily jumped back in time as the ground that she was once in exploded.

"And now I'll cut you in half... " Inuyasha said as she crouched on the middle of the crater.

"You're... You're really trying to kill me aren't you!?" Kagome's shouted in fear as she held on to the jewel. Kaede angrily sighed and grabbed from her pouch a purple rosary.

"Yet again...damn this girl..." Kaede muttered.

"Now prepare to die!" Inuyasha shouted as she jumped towards Kagome, who was hiding behind a tree.

"How can I!?" Kagome shouted as she ducked under Inuyasha's attack but tripping at the process. Kagome grunted in pain dropping the jewel. She was reaching it when she noticed Inuyasha jumping above her.

"Take this!" Inuyasha shouted ready to deliver the final blow. "Eh?" Inuyasha saw a purple rosary appear in her neck and instead of attacking Kagome she landed on the ground.

"Kagome! Speak the subduing word!" Kaede shouted.

"Eh?" Kagome muttered, barely noticing Inuyasha attack her.

"I am going to be subdued!? Don't make me laugh!" Inuyasha scoffed as she slashed yet again near Kagome and jumping back and her again rushing towards her. "Prepare for-"

"O-Osuwari!" Kagome shouted out as she noticed the dog ears on Inuyasha. And the way she was subdued was by crashing on the floor forcefully.

"Augh!" Inuyasha screamed in pain.

"She got subdued?" One villager said as he and the others as well as Kaede watched Inuyasha.

"W-what!? What the hell is this!?" Inuyasha screamed as she tried to pull the beads off.

"To struggle is useless Inuyasha. Those rosaries subdue your power." Kaede answered Inuyasha as she made her way near Kagome.

"Grr, go stuff it old bitch!" Inuyasha angrily sneered as she ran towards Kaede, claws ready to go for the kill.

"Kagome."

"Osuwari..." Kagome said and yet again Inuyasha crashed against the floor, groaning in pain.

"Alright, let's go back to the village." Kaede ordered the villagers who sweat dropped at Inuyasha on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Let me see that wound." Kaede asked Kagome as they were in her shack. "I'll apply medicinal plants on it..."<p>

"Ouch!"

"However it has become a problem about the Shikon no Tama. Seeing that it resurfaced at this time." Kaede said as she finished applying the medicine on Kagome's wound. "Evil beings will be after the Shikon no Tama."

"You mean Youkai?" Kagome asked.

"Not only Youkai but mortals as well with evil in their hearts." Kaede explained. "If one was to get the Shikon no Tama and consume all its spiritual power than it will fulfill all its desires."

"Hmm...so why do you want the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome asked Inuyasha who was to busy brooding on the wooden floor. "I mean...your strong and all-"

"It is because he is a hanyou." Kaede said, making Inuyasha pissed. She sat up straight and punched a hole in the floor.

"Old hag," Inuyasha angrily said, "you've been going on about this. How do you know me?"

"You don't recognize me do you? Well its not surprising. I am the younger sister of Kikyo, the one who selaed you. I am Kaede."

"Kaede?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Its been fifty years since then so I have aged quite a lot."

"So your that brat, huh...which means... Kikyo must be a total hag! Too bad being human is..."

"Kikyo is dead." Kaede said catching Inuyasha's attention. Kagome just watched the conversation, not wanting to disturb them. "It was the same day when she sealed you." Inuyasha took a moment to let it sink in.

"Hmm...so that's what happened? Too bad for that fucking bitch." Inuyasha scoffed as she laid on the floor, stretching her legs and arms. "That's a relief..."

"Inuyasha you mustn't be relieved very early. Perhaps Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo?" Kaede said to Kagome who's eyes widened in shock.

"Eh?"

"It is not just your appearance and magical powers. But the Shikon no Tama in your body...that is the best proof." Kaede said. "You must protect the jewel."

'No way...' Kagome thought depressingly as she stared at the jewel that was now tied on her neck. She walked around the village, thinking it over.

"I hear she's the reincarnation of Kikyo-sama." One villager said.

"Your right the way she walks and looks..."

'Geh! I'm being worshiped now!' Kagome thought as she watched the villagers bow and pray at her.

* * *

><p>"So that girl...is Kikyo?" Muttered Inuyasha as she sat in a tree branch, her legs crossed and her hands connecting sleeves like a Buddhist. Her ears picked up when she heard something being thrown at her. Catching it she took a look at it and noticed that it was a tomatoe. She looked down and glared at the person who threw it at her. It was Kagome carrying bags of food.<p>

"That's your share." Kagome stated looking at Inuyasha.

"What's with the food?" Inuyasha asked as she went into a doggy position on the tree branch.

"The villagers gave them to me. Come down so we can eat together!" Kagome asked Inuyasha, who stared at her questionably before obliging. They sat on the tree, Inuyasha beginning the conversation.

"What are you plotting bitch?" Inuyasha asked, not using any manners.

"Nothing much but, you. You don't like me?"

"You make me retch!" Inuyasha replied. Kagome twitching her eye.

"Listen you...I'm Kagome not Kikyo! So would it kill you to be a little nice?"

"Keh! I don't know who you are to say that, but I won't stop until I have the Shikon no Tama!" Inuyasha sneered at Kagome as she stood up from the floor and stared at Kagome, who was eating.

"Well, if you do get a little violent all I have to do is say, 'osuwari'-"

**Thump!**

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to really!" Kagome apologized at the fallen hanyou, who was twitching of pain.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, it's been two days since I've been here." Kagome muttered as she laid on the wooden floor, blanket over her. Currently she is in Kaede's shack, nighttime falling on the village.<p>

'Mom...Souta... Grandpa they'll get worried. I've got to return home...' Kagome lastly thought as she slept for the night, unknown to her that she was being watched by a bird like demon. The bird demon with three eyes stared at Kagome and was going to attack when someone threw a pebble at it. Turning around the bird demon flew at Inuyasha, who was crouched on a fence post. Inuyasha threw another pebble at the bird and caused it to fly off.

'It must have scented the jewel. Shibigarasu, what a nasty thing to come out...' Inuyasha thought now worried.

* * *

><p>"Oww...the way home is in that dry well..." Kagome muttered under the tree as sunlight peeked through the bushes and leaves. Kagome had woken up in the morning to go to Inuyasha Forest, yo find the Bones Eaters Well. 'I can finally go home!<p>

* * *

><p>"Kagome! Kagome!" Kaede yelled out in the village as she searched for Kagome. "Don't tell me she left the village by herself!?"<p>

'Tch! Stupid girl! Why would she leave the village by herself!?' Inuyasha thought angrily as she was listening to Kaede in one of the roofs.

* * *

><p>"Almost there-Mpphh!" Kagome was saying as the well was in her view when suddenly someone grabbed her and bagged her. 'W-whats going on!?' Kagome questioned. After a while she was released and forcefully pushed on a wooden floor that seemed to belong to an old shrine.<p>

"The jewel..." A giant man said, drooling quite a lot as his face looked completely emotionless.

"Eh?"

"Give me the jewel..."

* * *

><p>"Grr! Stupid bitch going all alone in the forest. With the jewel no less!" Inuyasha muttered as she ran and jumped through the forest as she sniffed out Kagome's scent. How could she have left without her knowing!? Inuyasha gave off a furious face. Today just wasn't her day!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Shibigarasu

"Shikon no Tama...give it to me..." The bald, tall, bulky man said in old samurai armor. Kagome looked at the man, obviously not believing how he knew that she had it. She stared at him, scared out of her mind, she couldn't run off since the two men that had captured her grabbed her by both sides. The bald man pulled himself off the floor and grabbed Kagome by her collar shirt and took the Shikon no Tama off of her. He smiled greedily at the jewel but brought his attention to Kagome.

"Ah!" Kagome exclaimed remembering what the Shikon no Tama could do if it was in the hands of people with evil in their hearts. "Hey! Give it back!" Kagome yelled at the bald man, as she reached towards him but to stop as a sword was stabbed near her face, cut hair falling on the floor. She stared her eyes at the bald man that was kneeling down, his Hans gripping the sword handle.

"Geh...strain...her..." The bald man said to his lackeys. Two men with the same old samurai armor came and held her arms.

"Ah...what a shame..." Some bandits said as they wanted to use Kagome for other 'uses'. The bald man, who was now figured out as the boss, lifted his sword over his head and swung down to Kagome's head. Kagome stared at the sword wide eyed in fear, watching get nearer and nearer when-

**SPLAT!**

"Ugghh!" The bandit that held Kagome's arm was stabbed in his neck rather than Kagome. He fell on the floor, dead before he could blink. The boss stared at the body as the dead bandits friends screamed out his name.

"Hehe...oops I...missed... Next time is your neck..." The boss said as he walked towards Kagome, sword in hand, swaying around. 'W-what is this guy!?' Kagome thought.

"You...DIE!" The boss yelled as he ran towards Kagome, who also began to run away.

"No way!" Kagome screamed as she dodged another swing that decapitated a bandit.

"Okashira! What are you doing!?" The bandits yelled out the boss's name, not believing that he was killing off everyone. Kagome fell on the floor, tripping on her own shoes, she stared at the nearing Okashira and grabbed a fallen spear.

"Stay back! This can reach far-" Kagome was cut off as Okashira cut the spear tip before her eyes. He swung again, this time not beginning to miss. 'N-no way...I'm done far!' Kagome thought as she lifted the remains of the spear over her head, already beginning to tear up.

**CRACK!**

Kagome opened her eyes and they widened in surprise. Inuyasha was in the air, her overlarge sleeve coat breaking the sword as she protected Kagome. 'Inuyasha!' Kagome thought happily as she was saved from death.

"W-whats this bitch!?" The bandits said as they looked at Inuyasha.

"Coming to help me..." Kagome began.

"Where's the Shikon no Tama?"

"Wasn't on your mind." Kagome ended as she glared at Inuyasha.

"Where's the jewel!?" Inuyasha repeated angrily, but she stopped as she took a sniff in the air. "This guy...has such an awful rotting smell...like a corpse..." Inuyasha muttered as she covered her nose.

"Huh?" Kagome said.

"Your there Shibigarasu!" Inuyasha shouted as she showed her claws at Okashira and swung her claws at his chest armor, to reveal the three eyed black bird demon, nesting on the corpses heart.

"Aahhh!" Kagome and the bandits shouted at the same time. Inuyasha just staring at the bird.

"Sometime around last night, it ate through its chest and made a fucking nest." Inuyasha explained. "Because the Shibigarasu is not that strong, it manipulate a corpse to fight!" Inuyasha said as she jumped over a sword that could have stabbed her in half. Landing on a pillar, she used it as a boost and jumped towards the dead walking corpse and stabbing her claw through its nest. "Get out of your nest!" Inuyasha shouted. As if it was an order, the Shibigarasu flew out from the other side and its mouth, the Shikon no Tama. "The jewel!"

The Shibigarasu flew at a fast pace, going past Inuyasha's attack and flying through the hole in the wall.

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed. He searched around for something to reach it when her eyes set on a bow and arrow. "Come on! Were going after it!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and placed her on her back, carrying her piggy back style. Running through the forest at an unbelievable speed Inuyasha shouted at the bird demon. "Agh! I'll won't let you get away!"

"What are you doing!? Shoot it down!" Inuyasha added as she gave Kagome the bow and arrows. Kagome stared at the bow, uncertain of how to use it.

"But my skills on it-"

"Look this bastard feeds only on humans! Do you really want it to be demonic?" The Shibigarasu, who still flew in the air, swallowed the jewel. 'Ah! It just swallowed the jewel!' Kagome thought in fear.

"I'll see if I can do it!" Kagome confidently said. Inuyasha hearing this, smirked.

"Right!" Inuyasha said. 'Keh! After she's shot the bird, I'll take the jewel! And then I'll splatter her!'

"You can do it in one shot! Kikyo was a master of the bow!"

"It's Kagome, damn it!" Kagome angrily shouted at Inuyasha. 'Haaah, but right now... I need your power... Kikyo!' Kagome, who had the bow and arrow ready and aimed at the bird, let go and shot at the bird. Only for the arrow to fall in the ground. Inuyasha deadpanned as she saw the arrow.

"When you said she was a master of the bow...you lied?"

"Your just damn clumsy!" Inuyasha said as she jumped off a tree branch, the Shibigarasu now more demonic than ever.

* * *

><p>"What is that? A bird?" A villager questioned as he looked at the sky.<p>

"Wait...what is that!?" Another villager yelled out as he got a clearer picture of the bird, which was the Shibigarasu. The demonic bird flew down towards a mother and son, unknown to them that a demon was flying towards the son. The Shibigarasu picked the son off its feet and lifted it up in the air, the mother screaming out the boys name when Inuyasha jumped in front of her and hopped in the air.

"Damn! It's transforming." Inuyasha said.

"That child...it's not going to..." Kagome said as she held on tighter on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Tch! Like I told you its feeds on humans. Besides how convenient, picking up its prey slows it's movement. I'll rip it apart!" Inuyasha happily shouted as she jumped in the air ready to swing her claws at both demon, not caring about the child.

"Wait! You got to save the child!" Kagome yelled. She jumped off Inuyasha's back and grabbed the child, which caused Inuyasha to miss.

"Bitch! Why are you interfering with me!?" Inuyasha angrily screamed out, but widened her eyes as she saw the bird demon fly below Kagome, opening its mouth wide open to bite. Quickly diving down, Inuyasha shouted-

"Sankon Testusou!" The demon was ripped apart before it did any damage. Kagome landed on the ground safely with the child in her hand. Pulling out the clawed feet off of his arm, Kagome had asked if he was OK, only to find the boy crying on her chest.

"Oi girl! Where's the jewel!?" Inuyasha asked quickly, only for the bird to rebuild and fly off with it. "Shit!"

"Ah! Its under its wing!" Kagome answered quickly. Inuyasha getting what she needed, swung her claws at the wings, but the bird demon used his tail to get the attack as it wasn't ready to let it go.

"Crap! The Shibigarasu is trying to sneak off until it's absorbed the jewel completely!"

'I've got to do something quickly...' Kagome thought as she remembered something in her hand. Looking at it she grabbed her ribbon and pulled it out. Tying both things together with an arrow she readied the bow.

"What are you doing!? Shooting it at this angle you won't make it..." Inuyasha said.

"It will hit!" Kagome shouted, firing the arrow at the demon. 'The demons leg on the arrow!' Inuyasha thought, now understanding what she said. Watching the arrow, Kagome watched as the arrow flew at the Shibigarasu when it struck it.

"Yeah! I got it!" Kagome happily said. Though it was short lived when a purple light exploded from the demon. Purple rays flying across the land. Getting back on Inuyasha's back, they ran through the forest. 'I wonder what that purple light was...'

"Oi is the jewel here?" Inuyasha asked but stopped when she looked up and saw the demons head. 'What!? It's just the head?'

"Hehe, I knew you were near. YOUR FUCKING DEAD!" Inuyasha shouted as she stabbed her claw through the head of the demon, the jewel bouncing against the ground. "The jewel!" Kagome ran towards the jewel, picking it up before gasping.

"Its no longer a jewel...but a shard of it..."


End file.
